Sueño
by nic923
Summary: Akito no pudo dormir bien en la noche así que se queda dormido en clase de ciencias. Sengoku lo ve y empieza la pelea, solo que esta vez se pasa de la raya...


**Disclaimer****: No me pertenecen los personajes de Kodomo no omocha, todos los derechos reservados. **

**Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno, en el que Sengoku sigue siendo profesor, pero Akito y Sana son novios. Ambos están en la misma clase.**

**Sueño**

Akito ha estado teniendo problemas de sueño últimamente, todo por culpa del horroroso calor. ¿Cómo diablos hacen todos para dormir con ese calor de infiernos? Desde que empezó el verano, Hayama no ha podido dormir más de tres horas diarias, así que seguido se queda dormido en clase, por más que trate de evitarlo. Algunas veces lograba concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor y conseguía quedarse despierto gracias a eso, pero era simplemente imposible no quedarse dormido en la clase de ciencias. ¿Por qué? Simple: el profesor Sengoku. Akito haría cualquier cosa para dejar de escuchar toda la palabrería que sale de la boca del más odiado profesor. Y qué solución más simple que echarse una buena siesta.

Y ahí estaba él, durmiendo tranquilamente en el asiento de atrás, meciéndose en los brazos de Morfeo, pero esa paz no iba a durar. Era imposible que durara ya que Sengoku había notado que uno de sus alumnos no se molestaba en prestarle atención a su clase. Tsuyoshi trató de despertar a su mejor amigo pero le fue imposible, Akito estaba profundamente dormido. Sengoku enrolló su libro de texto y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Hayama. Este se despierta, claramente de un pésimo humor.

- Parece que no le interesa mi clase, Hayama.

- Pues no, no me interesa. – Se voltea para ver a Tsuyoshi, y le dice (ignorando completamente a Sengoku) – Tengo sueño así que voy a dormir un poco más, despiértame cuando haya terminado la clase.

Hayama estaba por dormirse de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera, recibió otro golpe de Sengoku.

- ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! ¿Qué es eso de que tienes sueño? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? Eres un mocoso, lo único que haces es traerles problemas a todos. Tendré que llamar a tus padres. He de informarles que su hijo es un demonio que no solo perturba la clase, sino que además hace cosas indebidas por la noche. – A ninguno de sus amigos se les pasó por desapercibido **_la_**palabra que usó Sengoku en su regañada, mucho menos a Akito. Hayama se levanta ruidosamente de su asiento para interrumpir al profesor y se dirige a la salida.

-¡Espera Akito! – le dice Tsuyoshi, obviamente preocupado por su amigo. Él se detiene antes de salir y dice sin dirigirle la mirada:

- Aquí no puedo dormir bien, me voy a otro lugar. – luego sale dejando la puerta cerrada tras de él. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Pero luego Tsuyoshi, molesto, le dice al profesor:

- Profesor, creo que se ha pasado esta vez.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a un profesor!

- ¡Pues esa no es forma de hablarle a un estudiante!

- ¡Yo le puedo hablar como me dé la regalada gana! Ahora siéntese que voy a continuar la clase. – Tsuyoshi estaba a punto de tener otro de sus ataques de ira, pero Aya le tomó la mano, calmando a su novio. Este se sentó pero no sin antes fulminar a su profesor con la mirada. Sengoku se dirigió a la pizarra para continuar y aprovechando la oportunidad, Tsuyoshi le dice a Aya.

- Estoy preocupado por Akito, creo que debería ir.

- No te preocupes, parece que ya hay alguien que se encargará de eso. – Tsuyoshi no entendió lo que quiso decir su novia hasta que ella apuntó un par de asientos hacia adelante. Ahí estaba sentada Sana, se podía ver el aura asesina salir de su cuerpo y también su modo máximo de autocontrol. Sin darle oportunidad a Sengoku de llegar al frente de la clase, levantó su mano, y sin esperar autorización dijo:

- Profesor, me duele la cabeza. Voy a ir a la enfermería. – Antes de que Sengoku pudiera reclamar, Sana ya se había ido en busca de Akito.

~Mientras tanto, en el patio de la escuela~

Akito está haciendo movimientos de Karate, golpeando un árbol.

"Ese maldito Sengoku, de todas las palabras que hubiese podido usar tenía que escoger justo _esa"_. No importa donde escuchara esa palabra, siempre le traía malos recuerdos. En primaria probablemente hubiera golpeado a su profesor en el momento, pero esta vez decidió desquitarse con un árbol. Aquella palabra seguía resonando en su mente, trayéndole malos recuerdos a su mente, incluida la imagen de Sengoku frente al árbol. Lo golpea, lo vuele a golpear, lo patea y lo golpea. Le empieza a faltar el aire, así que decide recostarse contra el árbol y sentarse. Trató de dormir pero aquellos recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz. Entonces divisa a lo lejos a alguien. Al parecer la persona también lo ve porque se acerca a él a toda velocidad. Cuando se acerca logra reconocerla, es Sana.

- ¡Akito, al fin te encuentro! ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? – dice ella al ver las manos de su novio. Él no respondió, no había notado que sus nudillos habían empezado a sangrar por los golpes que le dio al árbol. – Espera un momento, voy a traer algo. – le dijo. Sana se fue pero regresó en menos de 1 minuto, con su pañuelo mojado en agua. Toma la mano de Akito y la empieza a lavar con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Akito observaba silenciosamente como terminaba de lavar su herida y ahora la envolvía con el mismo pañuelo. Mientras hacía esto le dijo:

- No hago más que causarles problemas. – Entonces todos los recuerdas invaden su mente nuevamente. – Siempre lo he hecho, a ti, a papá, a Tsuyoshi… pero es normal ya que después de todo, soy solo un dem- Akito se ve interrumpido por los labios de Sana posándose sobre los suyos. Un beso breve pero tierno y dulce. Hayama estaba sorprendido, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran, de hecho ya se han besado numerosas veces desde que se hicieron novios pero esta era la primera vez que Sana tenía la iniciativa. Todos sus pensamientos se redujeron a cero en ese instante.

- Tú no eres una molestia, Akito. Siempre eres amable conmigo y estás ahí cuando te necesito. Podrías ser el diablo encarnado, pero yo te seguiría amando y me siento la persona más feliz del mundo al tenerte como novio. – Al terminar su frase, en su rostro se dibujó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, esas que solo a Akito le mostraba.

Hayama miró su mano vendada y luego a su novia y lo recordó, que él ya no era un demonio, que desde que Sana apareció en su vida, ya no estaba solo. Tenía a alguien a su lado con quien estar en los momentos difíciles. Akito se acerca a Sana y la abraza, poniendo su frente en su hombro y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias. – susurró. Sana no respondió y solo lo siguió abrazando.

- Por cierto, parece que no dormiste bien anoche.

- Pues sí, el calor era insoportable.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

Sana rompió el abrazo y le hizo una señal para que se acostara en sus regazos. Gustoso, Hayama aceptó, y puso su cabeza en los regazos de Sana. El sol y la brisa cálida hicieron que se durmiera rápidamente. Hacía mucho no dormía tan bien.


End file.
